Stats
Stats are a very important part of Sekaiju. Like any RPG, Sekaiju's creatures have a variety of stats that are used by the game to calculate how many damage you do to enemies, how much damage you take from enemy attacks, how fast you can move, and so on. Players who want to be good at Sekaiju should try to know all of the stats a creature has and what they do. Main Stats Vitality Vitality is the stat that is used to calculate how many health points your character has. Creatures with less life, like Skeleton, generally have low HP, while creatures with more life and with more "bouncy" bodies like HoneyBeePrincess or BerryBushSnail have higher Vitality. Creatures with high Vitality stats are usually more support-based, with lower offensive stats. Bosses have a lot more Vitality than other creatures. The non-boss creature with the most Vitality is Obsoletion. Strength Strength is the stat that is used to calculate the damage of physical moves like Bite or Claw and is also the stat that calculates how much Stamina you have. Creatures with weapons or with sharp appendages usually have high Strength, while rounder, more magical creatures have low Strength. Creatures with high Strength usually have low Spirit, low Endurance, or both. The creature with the highest Strength stat is LilEclipseMoth. Guard Guard is used to calculate how much damage you take from physical moves. Armored creatures like GoliathBeetle have high Guard, while fragile, softer creatures like GreaterOilAvenger have less guard. High Vitality goes well with high Guard. Creatures with high Guard usually have good Strength and low Agility. The creature with the most Guard is Potterror. Spirit Spirit is the stat used to calculate the damage of special moves like Blast or Pulse and also used to calculate how much Mana you have. Magical creatures, like EnchantedTome, usually have high Spirit. Creatures with glowing parts on them, like AdultPulsarWyvern, usually have high Spirit too. Non-magical creatures like Wolf or BigCargoTransporter usually have low Spirit, though. LilMoonMoth has the highest Spirit stat out of the creatures in the game. Endurance Endurance is used to calculate how much damage you take from special moves. Strange-looking creatures like StrongRootkit and Sockbomination usually have high Endurance. Robotic creatures like Refrigagnesium usually have low Endurance, although there are some exceptions. Creatures with high Endurance usually have high Spirit and/or high Vitality. High Vitality goes well with high Endurance, like with Guard. SukhjotFragment is currently the creature with the highest Endurance. Agility Agility is the stat that calculates your walk speed and how much Energy you have. Lightweight creatures like AdultKingTailCrow have high Agility, while heavier creatures like Tank have low Agility. There are a lot of bulky creatures with low Agility. Creatures with high Agility usually have high offensive stats, making them glass cannons. Currently, Arthificioda has the highest Agility stat. Resource Stats Stamina Stamina is the resource you need to use physical attacks like Claw or Injection. It is linked to the amount of Strength a creature has. Creatures like DemonLavaWasp have high Stamina due to their high strength, while creatures like Undeniable have low Stamina due to their low strength. The amount of Stamina a creature has is around twice their Strength plus 50. Mana Mana is the resource stat that is used for moves like Blast, Splash or Blaze. It's linked to how much Spirit a creature has. A creature like FrostArchmage will have high Mana because it has high Spirit, while creatures like Potterror would have low Mana because it has low Spirit. The amount of Mana a creature has is around twice their Spirit plus 50. Energy Energy is the resource stat that's used for support moves and other moves that don't deal damage. Energy is calculated using the Agility stat, being the Agility stat doubled, with 50 then added to it. Therefore, creatures like GiantRatDragon have high Energy, while a creature like BoneChiller would have low Energy. Category:Game Mechanics